


Just like the movies

by Humphrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Book Store, F/F, Fluff, Movie Stars, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphrey/pseuds/Humphrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has no idea when her life became a Hugh Grant movie, but she totally doesn’t mind Allison Argent as her leading lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как в кино](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289580) by [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota)



Lydia sells comic books. It’s not exactly the exciting career she imagined when she was little. She grew up wanting to be Wonder Woman, now she sells comics about Wonder Woman. But it’s not like there are many people flying around in their invisible plane.

And she loves comics, like really loves them, almost as much as she loves her flawless hair. Plus her shop is doing so well by now, she actually hired an assistant. She never realized how awesome it is to have someone around who can fetch your coffee.

Stiles doesn’t seem that excited about his job when he comes back with her coffee, completely drenched. Ouch.

“Lydia, here’s your coffee. I’m going to grab a towel and then continue my search for dignity.”

“I really appreciate this, Stiles,” she calls after him. Maybe she should cut back on the coffee trips, she really doesn’t want to lose her brand new assistant. Not to mention the fact that he’s also one of her best friends.

Stiles comes back ten minutes later, looking a bit more dry.

“I promise I’ll try to kick back the coffee habit,” she says sincerely. “No coffee is worth pneumonia.”

“It’s fine,” Stiles shrugs. “You have no idea how much comfort sex I’m getting out of this. I think Scott has a nurse kink, at least he likes playing one.”

“Eww, you do realize his mom is a nurse.”

“Why did you just put that in my head? If you ruin my sex life, I _will_ quit.”

“Let’s make a deal, I will never mention your sex life again and you get to leave early.”

“Wow, that is very generous,” Stiles says, sounding very suspicious. “What do you want, Lydia?”

“I’m being nice! But as it happens, I do need someone to clean our kitchen.”

“I knew it,” Stiles says triumphantly, “you’re never this nice if you don’t need anything.”

“I’m shocked that you think so low of me, we’re friends, Stiles, that means something to me.”

“Oh you’re good, they should have cast you in that Ultrawoman movie they’re filming.”

“What Ultrawoman movie?”

“Duh, the one that started filming today in Beacon Hills or the reason I had to walk 20 minutes to get to a coffee shop.”

“How do I not know this?” Lydia says, taken aback. Seriously, how did she miss this?

“Probably too busy moping over Erica,” Stiles suggests.

“I do not mope! If you must know, I watched the entire Spider-Man trilogy last night, you wouldn’t believe all the inaccuracies I’ve discovered.”

“When you weren’t busy checking out Mary Jane.”

“Kirsten Dunst is so not my type.”

“Then who is? Still going for blondes?”

“Never again,” Lydia says, very determined. “I’m only seeing brunettes in my future.”

“What about girls with black hair, Allison Argent is still single.”

“Yeah, like that is ever going to happen,” Lydia laughs. “Not in a million years, not that I’m not hot enough, but why would a famous movie star ever show up in Beacon Hills?”

“Wow, you really are out of touch. Maybe because Allison Argent is Ultrawoman, in fact I just saw her in her costume. Spoiler: she looks good.”

Lydia tries not to gape, but it’s difficult. “Oh my god, are you freaking kidding me! That’s it, I’m getting my own coffee from now on.”

“Not that I don’t agree with that idea, but I don’t think that will be necessary. Guess who just walked in, regrettably not in her costume.”

Lydia carefully turns around or at least she tries to. It turns out Stiles really isn’t kidding, Allison Argent is in her store. _The_ Allison Argent, the star of many of her fantasies and an Oscar nominated actress currently playing one of her heroes. When did life become this good? And now she is apparently going to talk to her.

“Hello,” Allison Argent says, “I was just wondering if you could help me find some Ultrawoman comics, I’m searching for the one where she fights the giant octopus. I’m having a bit of trouble finding it.”

For the first time in her life, Lydia has no answer to a comic-related question, Allison’s dimples are just that blinding. Luckily, Stiles still has a working brain.

“We totally have that one, it’s actually one of Lydia favorites. Of course, Lydia is a huge Ultrawoman fan. Aren’t you, Lydia?”

Lydia realizes that Stiles is giving her a perfect opening and this time she doesn’t miss it. “Yes, Stiles is totally right, Ultrawoman is like my favorite superhero ever, besides Wonder Woman. I’ll just get you that comic.”

Her heart is still beating worryingly fast, still Lydia is very proud of herself that she managed to sound that sane. She quickly finds what Allison is looking for and walks back to the counter where she finds Allison smiling at Stiles. Oh god, what if she likes Stiles? No, that’s ridiculous, why would Allison Argent like anyone working in this comic book store. She’s just a customer.

“Here you go,” Lydia says calmy as she hands Allison the comic and tells her the price. “I hope you like it.”

While Allison grabs her wallet, she asks, “Actually, I don’t want to disturb you during your work or anything, but I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I don’t know if you already know this, but I’m playing Ultrawoman and I could really use someone with some expertise. I only got this part two weeks ago when Jennifer Lawrence dropped out because of a scheduling conflict.” She looks slightly panicked and adds, “Please don’t mention that to anyone.”

“Don’t worry,” Stiles says, “comic book store workers are notorious for their secrecy."

She laughs again (when did Stiles become this funny?). “That’s good to hear. So what do you say, Lydia, want to help me?”

“Sure,” she finally replies.

“Lydia just told me she was planning on closing the store a bit earlier today,” Stiles jumps in. “You guys could grab a coffee together, she has a serious caffeine addiction.”

“So do I,” Allison exclaims excited. “I mean, who doesn’t like coffee?” she says, a lot more toned down.

“Then I guess it’s a date,” Stiles says, he gives Lydia a quick wink. “I’ll close up, boss. You just go ahead, meanwhile I’ll clean the kitchen.”

“I’ll just grab my purse,” Lydia says, quietly thinking she needs to give Stiles a raise. When she’s finished putting on her fabulous new coat (her fashion sense finally pays off), she feels a lot calmer. Just because she is going on a coffee date with her favorite crush, doesn’t mean she needs to freak out or anything. This is basically a business lunch. With her newfound courage, she goes back to the store.

Allison is no longer smiling at Stiles, now she is smiling at Lydia. So much better.

They walk out together and decide to go to The Magic Bean. According to Allison, now reachable again. Poor Stiles had to go to the only Starbucks in town.

Once they sit down, Lydia starts to feel tense again. But the good kind, the one where you have butterflies.

“I have to apologize in advance, but I don’t know a lot about comics,” Allison admits.

She’s so honest, it’s an admirable quality.

“I didn’t have a lot of time to do research since this all happened so quickly, so basically I hope you don’t think I’m a dumbass.”

“I’d never think that,” Lydia says hastily. She really wouldn’t. “Actually, I’m really glad they picked you for this part, I think you’ll be an amazing Ultrawoman. Much better than Jennifer Lawrence.”

Allison grins. “I really hope so, because it’s only been one day and it’s been so much fun. I’ve just finished shooting another action movie so I’m in good shape. I don’t know, I really think people will love it.”

“Trust me, some girls have been waiting for years to see this movie. And boys too, of course.”

“I know how much this means to the fans, that’s why I’m determined to get it right. So what can you tell me about Ultrawoman?”

While Lydia shows off her encyclopedic knowledge of Ultrawoman, she can’t help but notice that Allison seems to focus on her lips while she listens. She might be hallucinating, she’s still not sure that this whole conversation isn’t a dream.

Half an hour later, Lydia’s finished rambling and she really hopes that any of this is helpful to Allison. She seems to think so, she can’t stop thanking her for her help.

“Seriously, I owe you big time. Let me take you out to dinner tonight, if you don’t mind the hotel restaurant. The paparazzi are starting to discover Beacon Hills.”

“Oh God, I really can’t tonight,” Lydia says, hoping she doesn’t sound as devastated as she feels. “We’re having a birthday dinner for Scott tonight, Stiles’ boyfriend, his actual birthday was two days ago, but he had to work a double shift.”

“Ok, this will probably sound incredibly rude, not to mention presumptuous, but do you think I could join you?”

“You want to come with me to Scott’s birthday dinner?” Lydia repeats confused.

“I know it sounds weird, celebrating the birthday of someone you don’t know, it’s just that I really like you … and Stiles of course. And it’s been fun talking to you … and Stiles.”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s a problem, Scott loves you. Well your movies, he doesn’t know you.”

“Yeah, hopefully he'll know me a bit better after tonight.”

Lydia smiles and texts Stiles that she is bringing a guest tonight. Even though it’s not her birthday, she feels like celebrating.

\-----

Scott and Stiles actually have a pretty cool apartment, fit for a movie star. Too bad the guest list isn’t that cool since Jackson and Isaac are on it. Jackson is an asshole, Lydia still hasn’t figured out why they’re even friends with him. Isaac is frankly not good with people and he has a crush on Scott which is slightly awkward, especially since everyone knows except Scott.

On the bright side, Laura will be there without her hot brother. Otherwise, Allison would probably be drooling over him all night when she should be drooling over Lydia. In some weird alternate universe where Allison Argent likes comic book store owners of course. Lydia is pretty sure there was some flirting earlier, but then again she could just be nice.

Why is life so complicated? It would be a lot easier if people were just honest about what and who they want.

\-----

Once she arrives at Stiles and Scott’s apartment, she discovers that their previously discussed sex life is still alive and kicking.

“Do you want something to drink?” Scott asks.

“Put your pants on first,” she answers.

She can hear Stiles giggle, but steadfastly ignores him and occupies herself with making the couch look decent again. She can’t put Allison in a dirty couch. Stupid boys. She really needs better friends.

Scott, wearing pants again, comes back with a drink and she asks him if he has received the proper instructions.

“You mean the fact that Allison Argent is coming to our apartment? Dude, that is so freaking awesome, best birthday present ever!”

Stiles gives him an incredulous look. “Sorry, sweetheart,” Scott says and gives Stiles another kiss.

Lydia quickly breaks them up. “Enough already, you’re like two cats in heat, we have an important visitor coming, remember? Please, do not embarrass me.”

“I don’t think it’s us you need to be worried about,” Stiles replies. “I did try to disinvite Jackson, but he was unstoppable as usual. Poor Allison.”

“I’ll deal with him,” she says, very determined. “I’ve got some blackmail material saved for an occasion like this.”

“You mean trying to get yourself a girlfriend,” Stiles teases.

“Don’t be stupid, she's not interested in me,” she says, even though she’s been hoping the exact opposite all day.

“Yeah, that’s why she was looking at you with dreamy eyes and I’m sure she goes to birthday parties of people she’s never met all the time. Probably the new rage in Hollywood.”

“Don’t get my hopes up,” Lydia says quietly.

Before Stiles can say anything else, the doorbell rings. Fifteen minutes later, all the guests have arrived, except for Allison. Lydia uses this precious time to lecture her friends on how to treat a celebrity.

In the end, it wasn’t even necessary. Allison gets on great with everyone, even Jackson is on his best behavior. Maybe there is a reason she likes him after all. The first stumbling block of the evening arrives when someone mentiones Erica.

“Who is Erica?” Allison asks curiously.

“My ex-girlfriend,” Lydia explains. She doesn’t think she imagines the slight blush on Allison’s face. “We broke up a couple of months ago.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

Scott nods. “That’s why Lydia needs a nice girl now, not that Erica was horrible or anything, but she deserves someone awesome. Don’t you agree?”

“Totally,” Allison says, she’s showing Lydia her lovely dimples again. “You deserve the best.”

“And I’m sure she’ll find it,” Laura chimes in, sounding weirdly flirtatious.

Allison doesn’t seem too fond of Laura all of a sudden, Lydia’s heart starts beating faster again. She’ll need a doctor if this continues.

The rest of the night is filled with questions about Hollywood. To her credit, she answers most of them. Eventually, Lydia has heard enough about Lindsay Lohan and she calls it a night. Allison suggests they take a cab together.

She seems impressed with Lydia’s house. “I had no idea comic book stores made this much money.”

“They don’t, I solve mathematical problems in my spare time. I’m kind of a genius.”

“Wow, you really are amazing,” Allison flirts because yeah, they’re definitely flirting.

“It’s not like I’m some famous Hollywood star.”

And there it is, that moment where Hugh Grant kisses his leading lady. But before they can get their movie kiss, a flash goes off. Paparazzi.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Allison apologizes. “I’ll call you.”

Lydia goes inside and swears she’ll never watch a Hugh Grant movie again.

\-----

They start exchanging texts. Obviously Allison is kinda busy with her movie so there is no time left for coffee dates. Not that Lydia cares, she has plenty of work to do, it’s not like she spends most of her time thinking about Allison Argent.

Okay, she totally does. It’s becoming an issue.

But seriously how could she not? She can’t even remember the last time she liked someone this much. To be honest, not even Erica, there was always something missing between them. But with Allison, there are sparks. The question is what is she going to do about these sparks: is it even possible for them to have a future?

She’s pretty sure Allison likes her, but it’s not like she’s staying in Beacon Hills. She’ll leave in a couple of months and continue her movie star life. So the answer is probably: they have no future.

Still, that doesn’t mean they can’t spend time together while she’s still here. She sends Allison another text (only the fifth one today) asking her to meet her at her hotel. At least there won’t be any paparazzi in her room.

Weirdly, Allison texts back that she wants to meet her at Lydia’s house. Also known as the place where their almost kiss was interrupted by the paparazzi. It doesn’t really make sense but Lydia agrees anyway.

\-----

Allison arrives right on time, just after Lydia’s finishes her soufflé. Good timing.

“I’m sure you’re probably wondering why I wanted to meet you here, instead of the much more anonymous hotel.”

Seriously, is this girl a mind reader?

“It’s just that I really don’t like hotels, this feels a lot more personal. And after you mentioned your cooking skills, I got a bit curious.”

“Then prepare to be amazed by my soufflé.”

“There’s something else we should talk about,” Allison says carefully. “The other night, there was this moment where I thought we were about to kiss, then we got interrupted by that stupid paparazzi. So I was just wondering what your thoughts on this are, do you think we should give it another try?”

Lydia grins. “Oh yes, I think we should, especially now that we’re inside a big and empty house, instead of right in front of it. But before we get to the kissing part of the evening and ignore my wonderful soufflé, I also have a question for you. Do you think this could ever go somewhere?”

Allison looks thoughtful. “I don’t see myself moving to Beacon Hills and I know you’ve got ties here, but that doesn’t mean we can’t give it a shot. The movie is shooting here for three months so I guess we can reevaluate the situation after that. I know Hollywood has no Stiles, but there are other benefits to living there.”

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to assess your kissing skills first, before I start my evaluation.”

\-----

After Allison leaves, many hours later, Lydia starts making a pro/con list titled ‘Move to Hollywood’.

Three months later, the list has decided that she should move to Hollywood. Lydia agrees. She can always start her own chain of comic book stores and she can solve mathematical problems anywhere.

But she has only one love of her life and that role is reserved for Allison.


End file.
